


Fen'Vhenas

by Talena_Mae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talena_Mae/pseuds/Talena_Mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU for Dragon Age Inquisition.</p><p>As a dreamer, Kortae Lavellan learnt to walk the fade at a young age. During one of her many Dreams she met Wisdom a spirit of the Fade. Having learned that the Teaching of the Keepers had twisted over time Kortae told the Old Stories to her mother. Wanting to stop the confusion and chaos before the young elf told any more of her 'stories' the Keeper orders her death for the 'good of the people'.</p><p>Able to escape Kortae searches for clans that would be willing to listen to what she has to say, all while running from her own clan and a strange group of people who can't seem to leave her alone.</p><p>**I haven't decided on the pairing yet...**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The young dreamer

 

 

“Do you even know what you are saying girl?”

 

“Yes mamae.” the small elvhen child nodded, her dark hair bouncing vigorously. “I believe it, Wisdom said that the Teachings had been twisted over time. It told me-”

 

The child was cut off by a hard slap to her face. “You'll never speak of such lies again Kortae, am I clear!”

 

Wide eyed and a hand against her burning cheek Kortaes' bottom lip trembled. “But Wisdom...”

 

“Am I clear!” her mamae raised her hand again.  
  
“Y-yes.” came the soft reply as the girl hung her head hiding the tears that now ran down her face.

 

 

***

 

 

The endless green forest welcomed Kortae when she finally managed to drift into slumber. It was the part of the Fade that had become a second home to the young girl. Here, although she still had to control her feelings, she could release some of her pain and know that none of the more aggressive spirits would tempt her.

 

The warmth she felt from this grove always helped to calm her, it was her safe place. The Glen had slowly reshaped itself to fit her since she had first stumbled upon it. No matter where she went or how far she journeyed into the fade, Kortae knew that she had to only think of this place and she would return there.

 

“Welcome back.”

 

“Wisdom...” Kortae tried to smile, however it cam out a a grimace. The orange spirit held out its wispy arms, with a sob the young elf rushed into them.

 

“Whatever is the matter Da'len?” With broken words and heartfelt sobs Kortae told the spirit about her mothers reaction to the old stories not noticing how the trees around them turned brown and black. “She struck you? What story had you finished retelling when she grew angry?”

 

“I don’t remember.” she hiccuped stepping back from the wispy hand stroking her hair.

 

The Fade slowly returned to the vibrant green it held whenever the young dreamer visited as Wisdom distracted her with stories of a foolish male elf who tripped over his own feet at the worst possible times when the spirit stopped mid-word.

 

“Wisdom?”

 

“You need to leave Da'len.”

 

“Alright, I'll wake-”

 

“No!” Wisdom yelled, “Not just the Fade child. You need to leave your clan.”

 

“But where would I go Wisdom? I'm only thirteen summers old.” Kortae asked her arms wrapping around herself.

 

“Find clans willing to listen to the old Teachings child. They have never been just stories. It will not be an easy undertaking, most of the clans that would listen have hidden themselves well. But if you don't leave child, your clan will kill you. I will not lose another Dreamer to foolishness, wake up and GO!”

 

The words had the power to push the child out of the Fade. Wisdom turned as the glen the child imagined slowly started to vanish. A dark Shadow sat far back, it had been watching them for quite some time. With as much menace as it could Wisdom spoke; “It would not be wise for you to hunt one of my Dreamers my friend.”

 

“I have no intentions of hunting the little elf.” the shadow responded, it's voice gravelly from disuse. “I was merely curious.”

 

“Why?”

 

“How long has it been since we had a Dreamer powerful enough to shape the Fade?” it asked instead. “Also one that will stop and talk with the Spirits, one that questions the so-called 'Teachings'.”

 

“She is one of mine.” Wisdom stated, something akin to pride in its voice.

 

The Shadow inclined its dark head, “That she is. So much wisdom for one so young. Maybe in a few years...” The Shadow vanished with the glade, leaving Wisdom to ponder its words.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kortae sat up, her eyes wide open and a hand covering her mouth. Willing her heartbeat to slow she rolled off her furs and quickly bundled them. Grabbing her pack she quickly shoved them inside with two sets of clothing. Grabbing her staff from its place against the side of the tent Kortae snatched out enough food to last a week before she slipped under the side of the tent.

 

 

Pulling the straps of the backpack over her arms the young elf quickly made her way towards the forest, easily slipping past the hunters who were on lookout. Reaching the Edge of the clearing Kortae stopped before heading into the trees. Harsh whispers on the wind reached her.

 

“She must be dealt with.”

 

“She is but a child Keeper.” Kortae smothered her gasp hearing her mothers voice.

 

“We can not let her fanciful stories spread through the clan. It will cause chaos, some may believe her lies. If you can not kill your own offspring I shall.”

 

“I will do as you say Keeper.” Kortae felt her heart break as the sounds of the Keeper and her mother grew softer and without a backward glance the young elf steeled her heart and silently left everything she once knew.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“Not again.” Kortae moaned hearing the snapping of a twig. Speaking louder she called, “You have been after me for eight years now. Don't you think it's time to give up and go home?”

 

“We can't let you live, you know the laws.” a voice called back. Kortae did not bother to look towards the sound, she knew from past experience with dealing with the Hunters that the speaker would have moved by now.

 

“I need to die for questioning the Old Teachings?” The sentence was out of her mouth because of habit, she knew what the answer would be and she was not disappointed.

 

“No, for the Blood Magic the Keeper saw you practice.”

 

“I do not practice Blood Magic.” In a lower tone she added, “If I did you would have been dead seven and a half years ago.”

 

“Your lies wont fool us!” Faylen called stepping out into the open, his blond hair reminding Kortae of her mamae. She did not give any indication of seeing the other four Hunters with him though, so he thought he had the upper hand. “You will die for your crime!”

 

“May the Dread Wolf take you.” A female with him hissed as she loosed an arrow.

 

“His company would be preferable to yours right now.” Kortae muttered as she erected a barrier around herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Everything is going to plan master, the girl will be dead soon.”

 

“You have said that for far too long mortal. Kill her, or I kill you.”

 

The shadow behind the elf moved away just as a voice spoke; “Keeper, is everything all right?”

 

“It's fine Shiala.” The keeper replied smiling down as the smaller elf. “Have you located the artifact yet?”

 

“Not yet Keeper, but Sadis said he was close.”

 

“Good, let me know the next time you hear from him.”

 

* * *

 

 

A tall human woman stopped, her black hair plastered to her face in the humidity of the day, her head tilted to the side as she listened intently. “I think I hear the sounds of fighting ahead.” She whispered to the red haired woman and blond haired man just behind her.

 

“I hear it Seeker.” the male replied gripping the pommel of his sword tightly. “We should go around.”

 

“I disagree, for all we know it could be one of the Circles, or even the Templars' we've been looking for.”

 

“Highly unlikely in the middle of a forest.”

 

“I agree with Cassandra on this one Cullen.” The red-head spoke up. “It is better to know if we need to take care of them now rather than having them at our backs later.”

 

“But you-” Cullen stopped himself, he didn't think it was a good idea to tell an assassin that her plan was... wrong.

 

“Cullen.” Cassandra called sharply.

 

“Very well, you and Leliana win.”

 

“Good, come on.”

 

Rushing forward the trio crashed through the forest, Leliana knocking an arrow as both Cullen and Cassandra drew their swords. As they jumped rocks and narrowly missed trees they grew closer to the sounds until they burst into the clearing, only to stop short.

 

Cullen stood with his mouth open as five elves attacked a lone female elf, unfortunately even if he could not see the magic the elf was using, the tingling along his skin told him that she was a mage. “Well, what should we do?”

 

“You should stay out of it!” the mage yelled casting magic as she dodged an arrow. “This doesn't concern humans!”

 

Cullen straightened, “Now just wait a minute here. You are a mage and as a former Templar-”

 

“As a former Templar, you need to shut up and go away!” The mage yelled again, however, the distraction cost her. As she had been yelling at Cullen the elf had taken her eyes off her opponents, ending up with an arrow protruding from her thigh. “By the Dread Wolf! If you don't leave now after I finish with these guys I'll kill you!”

 

Cullen snapped his mouth closed as Cassandra and Leliana snorted. Sheathing his sword Cullen crossed his arms, glaring at the elf as she ripped the arrow from her flesh. His eyes grew round as she set the bloody arrowhead alight before sending it back towards the other elves with a burst of wind.

 

The arrow fell short, and the woman blushed as her kin mocked her. Cullen snorted himself before taking a hasty step back as a wall of fire burst out and up from the fallen arrow. “Run!” the mage yelled at them before heading into the woods. Cullen hesitated for a moment before following the small elf.

 

 


End file.
